


Make Me Safe

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H cares for you.





	Make Me Safe

\- You first told him about your depression issues a month into the relationship  
\- He was understanding  
\- He made a point to learn what worked with you  
\- He’s always there if you need him  
\- Anxiety came later  
\- He smiled slightly  
\- He’s sorry you have these issues  
\- He loves you  
\- He will do whatever he can to help you  
\- Some days it’s easy  
\- You just need him near  
\- A hug  
\- A kiss  
\- His arms around you  
\- Other days you need more help  
\- He cooks  
\- He feeds you  
\- He finds stupid things to make you smile  
\- He cracks awful jokes  
\- He’s proud when you smile  
\- He loves your smile  
\- His eyes sparkle when you smile at him  
\- He’s always so happy when he can help you  
\- “My darling girl...”


End file.
